


Perfect Princess

by needynasa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needynasa/pseuds/needynasa
Summary: Annabeth Chase recently discovered that she was a princess. Princess of Arealla, under the power of Queen Athena and King Frederick II. Her whole life flips around in just twenty four hours.Percy Jackson. Prince of Pellian, under the power of King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite. When a new Princess of Arealla arose, he didn't expect to fall in love with the enemy.•"Remind me again - why do you hate me so much?" Percy sighed overlooking the kingdom of Arealla."I don't hate you." Annabeth guiltily responded."Could've fooled me.""Look... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals.""That's them, not us."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**ANNABETH CONTINUED TO** write in notes as the principal conversed with her teacher. She hardly got in trouble – she was an amazing student. The other students conversed in hushed voices, excited from the break in the lesson. Annabeth sighed softly, annoyed that the class got interrupted. Her only friend, Thalia Grace was in the same year level as Annabeth despite the fact she was two years older. Thalia was the opposite of Annabeth. She would constantly get into fights, get suspended, talk back to teachers and was consistently in detention. Annabeth had only gotten into two fist fights in all her years at high school. She tended to get away with things due to her perfect grades and her good behaviour in class. So, when the teacher called her name, she was beyond confused.

"Annabeth? Come here dear." Mrs Durley, her kind English teacher beckoned. Annabeth looked confused as she slid her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. A couple people turned to look at her as she walked to the front of the classroom before they continued to converse with their friends.

"Am I in trouble?" Annabeth said when she reached the principal and Mrs Durley.

"Nothing of the sort," the principal smiled turning towards the door. "Follow me."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she followed Mr. Girt, the principal out of the room. Mrs Durley gave her a kind smile before she resumed teaching the class. Annabeth raked her mind for anything that she could get in trouble for, but the results came clear. If she wasn't in trouble, then why is she going to the principal's office? Did something happen to her father? She gulped at the thought hoping her father wasn't hurt. Her father was the only family she had. He had done so much for her. He had taught her to fight – which was forbidden.

Women weren't meant to fight. That was the man's job. Women were to stay at home, look after the children, cook, and clean. Men were the ones who got to fight, hunt, and get the more extravagant jobs. Annabeth hated the system. Why should a woman get less rights just because the gender they were born? It was something that bothered Annabeth, and luckily her father agreed. From the age of seven her father began teaching her how to fight. By the time she reached sixteen – her current age – she could do anything a man could do, but better. She was amazing with a sword, but she also could throw knives, use a bow an arrow and even hand to hand combat.

They finally arrived at the principal's office where two men in armour stood. This only made Annabeth's nerves rise more. Annabeth sat in a seat opposite Mr. Girt.

"You are not in trouble, don't worry." he began as Annabeth shifted in her seat. "You have been asked to go up to the castle."

Annabeth blinked a couple times, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

"That – I am not sure of. But the guards outside of this room are here to escort you to the castle. Do you have everything you need?"

Annabeth nodded in response. She couldn't help but feel like she had broken a law. Technically – she had. Women fighting was forbidden. But there was no way they could have found out about it, she learnt in the confides of her little cottage home. Soon she was following the guards outside of the school grounds, the metal of their armour clanging to fill the silence. Annabeth was then escorted onto a fancy carriage lined in real gold and jewels. She shrunk into her seat, taking up as little space she could. The carriage gleamed in the sun and attracted lots of attention from village folks as they would pass by. The seats were wooden wrapped in red velvet in attempt to make it more comfortable. Horse hooves could be heard tramping across the ground as they headed towards the castle. Occasionally, the carriage would jerk to one side making Annabeth slid down the seat and hit her head against the carriage walls. Annabeth subconsciously checked out of the window to check where they were and couldn't help but be in awe. She never came to this side of town. Near the castle was the market and any houses around here were for the rich. Not that Annabeth and her father were poor, but they were not the richest either. The grass was a very lush green with different coloured flowers sprouting in fields or bushes. When they began going up a steep hill Annabeth's jerked back into reality and her stomach filled with nerves. She had been so in awe of the architecture and environment in the richer side of town, she had forgotten where she was going. Eventually, the carriage slowed down before coming to a stop. The door swung open to a small plump man with a grin on his face.

"Good afternoon, miss!" The man grinned, giving a bow as she slid off the carriage.

"Hello! What's your name? I'm Annabeth." Annabeth inquired, her nerves coming at ease around the joyful man.

"Pleasure to meet you Annabeth. My name is Artie." The man now known as Artie responded.

"Artie, could you please show me where to go?" Annabeth said studying the architecture of the large but old castle in front of her. Artie grinned again and began showing her towards the front of the castle.

When they entered the castle, people were rushing around the castle speaking in whispered tones, occasionally throwing odd glances at Annabeth. Annabeth thought back to the many books she had read on the castle and royal family before realising the castle never had visits on Friday's unless they were royal. Annabeth followed closely behind Artie scared she may get loss in the mass people. They arrived at a large wooden door and Artie knocked loudly.

Annabeth was further behind Artie now, as there were no people running around anymore. She surveyed the paintings hung upon the wall of previous royalty of their kingdom. Their kingdom - Kingdom Of Arealla – was one of the strongest kingdoms. Arealla has been around for thousands of years and has been run by the most powerful men in history. Despite their power, they were on of the most sexist kingdoms. Annabeth had read all of the books in the city. The scarce number of books on other kingdoms were wonderful to read. Other kingdoms showed women running wonderfully whilst others were war ridden. There were twelve strong-holding kingdoms, but there were many rebels and smaller kingdoms in the land.

The strongest of the strongest kingdoms were Arealla, which were currently under the power of King Frederick II and Queen Athena. Pelillan, run by a. Ever since Arealla got under power of Queen Athena, Athena and King Poseidon had been in a subtle rivalry supposedly due to personal reasons. It was natural for the people of Arealla to dislike and despise the kingdom of Pelillan because of their ongoing feud. The final strongest kingdom was the kingdom of Adip. Adip was a very war ridden kingdom. The latest war sparked from their power occurring only thirty-seven years ago. The kingdom of Adip was currently under the power of King Ares. King Ares was a lover of Queen Aphrodite, but she picked her kingdom – Abaynyth – over him. This was something Annabeth idolised about the Abaynyth kingdom. According to the books she had read, the Abaynyth kingdom was overruled by women instead of men.

Annabeth was snapped out of her trance when Artie beckoned her over towards the large doors. She walked quickly towards the door seconds before they were opened. The interior of the room was very wooden based. The room was littered with papers and candles, books turned to specific pages. In the middle of the room sat a large wooden desk where a middle-aged man sat. When Annabeth realised who it was, she dropped into a curtsey.

"Your majesty!" She said quietly feeling embarrassed for not curtseying straight away.

"Annabeth Chase." King Frederick II regarded her signalling for her to take a seat, which she did. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded not meeting the king's eye. Annabeth was usually calm around adults. She usually got along better with adults than children her age. But this was the king, could you blame her? One wrong move and she feared she would get kicked out of the kingdom.

"You're not in trouble. But we do have a very important to discuss."

He motioned for Artie to leave the room and Annabeth sent him a desperate look before the wooden doors shut behind him. Annabeth could tell by the serious look on the kings' face that it wasn't just important it was life changing important.

"This all may come as a very large shock. I do understand if you need to stop me and ask questions. It's a very, very long story. Considering the fact, you have been lied to your whole life. Let's start back nearly seventeen years ago. July 12th. Your birthday. You were dropped off at Charles Chase's house, picked by myself and Athena. Left in the basket was yourself and a card with _Annabeth, July 12th_ scribbled onto it. Charles Chase then proceeded to raise you for the next sixteen years. Without knowing where you were from, he raised you as his own. He had no clue where you came from, who your parents were or why you came to his door, but he considered it a miracle. His late wife, Elizabeth, died in labour a couple months prior to your arrival. You were his final hope—"

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but I already know this. Do you know who my parents are? Is that why I'm here?" Annabeth said.

"Precisely Annabeth. Now this might seem like a large shock, and I hope you can forgive Athena and me. Sixteen years ago, on July 12th, Athena gave birth to a young female. We were unfit to have a child so early into the marriage. We were so new into ruling the land, we could not look after a child. So, we sent her to an old friend of mine. Someone who I left behind when Athena and I fell in love. I knew he would take good care of you and teach you everything you need to know. Annabeth, Athena and I are your biological parents."

"Does that mean I'm..." Annabeth stumbled.

"A princess? Yes." King Frederick finished for her.

Annabeth sat in silence. She felt like the whole word was just placed on her shoulders. She had always wondered who her parents were. But the King and Queen? Being a princess? She would have to abandon her normal life to live as a princess. What about Thalia? Would she still get to see her? What about her father? Sure, they weren't biologically related, but he had raised her. Will he be removed from her life? How was she meant to drop everything from her past sixteen years and become a princess? These questions swarmed her mind as she zoned out in front of the King.

"Can I talk to my father?" Annabeth perked up.

"He should have arrived a couple minute ago, actually."

This caused Annabeth to immediately rise from her seat and run out the door. The king called for her once, but she was long gone down the corridors. She retraced her steps finding the way back to the entrance hall. There were now less workers huddled around. Annabeth stood on her tippy toes in attempt to try and find her father.

The second she spotted the messy dark brown hair that belonged to her father she sprinted towards him. She crashed into him wrapping her arms around his torso. Her father had an hand on her head whispering things into her ear to calm her down.

"They're— they're my parents." She whispered loud enough for her father to hear.

"I know, I know. It's okay Annabeth."

"How'd you know?" She mumbled attempting to wipe her tears that kept falling.

"I could recognise Frederick's handwriting anywhere." He chuckled. Continuing to rub Annabeth's back.

"I don't want to leave you, Dad."

"I know kiddo, but it'll be alright. You'll be your full potential here." Her father said gazing down at his daughter. "I'll always be with you."

In the background a silence fell over the room as a chorus of 'His majesty' filled the room. Annabeth stayed in her fathers embrace as the room returned to the hushed voices of workers decorating the entrance hall. She pulled away from her father when she realised there was another presence behind her.

"Charles." The king said extending his hand.

"Frederick." Annabeth's father said connecting their hands in a shake. "Long time no see."

"Nearly twenty years to be exact." King Frederick began. "Thank you for looking after Annabeth."

"It's no big deal. I love her like she's my own." He responded a small smile played on his lips.

"I know you do. I assume you knew this was coming?" The king responded referring to the boxes located next to Annabeth's father. He nodded. "Well, I guess it's settled then. Welcome home, Annabeth Chase."

"You can still write to me, okay? I will always be here for you. No matter what. I love you Annabeth." Annabeth's father said grabbing onto Annabeth's shoulders before pulling her into an embrace.

Just yesterday, she was sitting in her classroom learning history on the royal family. Today, she was apart of the royal family.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**“AND THIS IS** the princess suite – your new bedroom.” Artie said, concluding the tour around the castle.

Annabeth had studied architecture even longer than she had been fighting, but she had never seen something as beautiful as this. She couldn’t help but notice every little thing. Indents in the wall, out of place items, scratched paint or even a brick that wasn’t in the right place. She suspected that these might be hidden passageways and felt excited to tour on her own. She got to see all over the palace; the gardens, the horse stables, the lake, the painting room, the ballroom, the dining room, the kitchen, the roof, the towers, the libraries – anything she could think of, it was there.

Annabeth pushed open the door and gasped at the size of the room. Her mouth stayed agape as she looked around her new bedroom. Her bedroom in her cottage was small but Annabeth never really minded. The princess suite, however, was large enough to contain the whole downstairs of her old home. A large bed laid in the middle of the room, silk pillows and quilts tucked into perfection. Beside the bed was a large bookshelf half filled with books, whilst the empty slots begged for attention. A large couch was positioned in the corner of the room with a small table next to it holding a single candle. A desk set adjacent to the couch with writing materials set up for use. There was a walk-in closet to the left on the room and to the right stood a large bathroom. Annabeth felt beyond spoiled.

“These are you three maids.” Artie said referring to three girls who were standing near the doorway, which Annabeth failed to notice earlier. “They will help you with schedules, cleaning you, cleaning your room and dressing you up. They can take any dresses to the seamstress, bring you breakfast in bed or just aid any needs.”

The three maids were a range of different ages, heights, looks and size. The girl on the left looked almost Annabeth’s age. She had dark auburn hair slicked back with no flyways, with penetrating blue eyes. Her maid hat was slightly falling off her head, but she didn’t seem to notice or car. She stared at Annabeth with a grumpy look. The girl who stood in the middle looked the oldest. She had blonde but almost grey hair tied into a bun that laid atop her head. She sent a kind-hearted smile towards Annabeth whenever they would make eye contact. The final girl looked very young. She looked around thirteen years old and had long brown hair tied back into a low ponytail. Her eyes looked nervous, fearful even as she gazed at the tall blonde girl in front of her.

“Hello, I’m Annabeth.” Annabeth said introducing herself to the maids. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. And you guys are?”

“Lucy Jane, at your service, Your Highness.” Responded the blonde maid dipping into a curtsey.

“Bree Rose.” The red-headed girl said before reluctantly dropping into a curtsey and adding. “Your Highness.”

“Kayla Keems, Your Highness.” The brunette said with a gulp as she nervously dipped into a curtsey.

“Please just call me Annabeth, and no more curtseys.” Annabeth said with a genuine smile. “Artie, thank you for showing me around the palace. I hope to see you soon.”

Artie said his goodbyes before he left, shutting the door behind him. The first to speak up was Lucy. She informed Annabeth that she would be meeting her mother – the queen – at dinner tonight. Requiring her to wear an evening gown. They began the process of getting Annabeth ready by giving her a long bubble bath. At first Annabeth felt uncomfortable as a group of strangers cleaned her body but tried to get used to it immediately. Lucy cleaned her hair, while Bree used wax to remove leg and stomach hair which left Kayla to scrub at her with a rose scented soap.

When she was finished in the bath, they placed her in front of a large mirror as they took last minute measurements and sent the evening gown down to the seamstress. While Bree took the dress downstairs, Kayla and Lucy began styling her hair and deciding on shoes. Bree arrived an hour later with the updated dress in hand. The dress was dark red, and it clung to Annabeth’s body. It had a large cut along the side exposing her leg. She slid on a pair of red high heels before they added some kind of paint to Annabeth’s lips which she had never seen before. When Annabeth was finally able to see how she looked, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t look like herself. Her blonde hair was curled instead of up in her usual ponytail and she hardly ever wore dresses. Especially ones that clung to her body.

Eventually it was time for Annabeth to head to the large dining room for dinner. She thanked her maids for all their help before she tried to navigate to the dining room by memory. The halls were now deserted with occasional guards littered around the halls. Annabeth took a deep breathe before she walked into the dining room where her real mother and father sat at the end of the table.

“Your majesties.” Annabeth curtsied when before she took a seat at the table. King Frederick II sat at the head of the table whilst Queen Athena sat to the left on the side of the table. Annabeth sat opposite her mother and too the right of her father.

“No need to call us that dear, we are you parents after all.” Queen Athena said with a soft smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Annabeth.”

“It’s my pleasure, Athena.” Annabeth responded as the appetisers were brought out onto their plates.

“Now this may take a while to get use to. I have a plan set up for you tomorrow if you’d like to hear it?”

Annabeth nodded in response. She selected the correct fork and knife to use out of the many arrays presented which somewhat shocked the queen. She was expecting some kind of slob or uneducated teenage girl but is more surprised that Annabeth seemed mature and educated. Annabeth had studied small things about royalty when she was a kid – and like most girls, dreamed of being a princess. She knew which fork, spoon, and knife to use and how-to curtesy and sit properly.

“There is a ball happening next week to officially welcome you to the royal world. This means you will attend dancing lessons every day, until you nail the dance to perfection. A royal inquisitor will be here to help you brush up on any royal techniques, so you will meet her every couple days. Tomorrow will begin with dance lessons at nine, the meeting with the royal inquisitor at one in the afternoon and by sunset all kingdoms will be alerted of your existence.”

“A ball? Why? And who is invited?” Annabeth inquired just before the main dish was brought to their plates.

“The ball is to allow you to meet other kingdoms and alert them on the new royalty here in Arealla. Each kingdom will be invited, including some of the smaller ones.” King Frederick said, jumping into their conversation.

“Even the kingdoms you guys don’t like?”

“Yes. They have the decision on coming or not but each King, Queen and their royal descendants are welcome to your ball. I assume the royal inquisitor will go over small details required of you at the ball tomorrow.” Athena responded.

“And I only have two weeks to prepare?” Annabeth grimaced.

“Correct.”

After that the conclusion then flowed into Annabeth’s previous life and what she used to do. Annabeth kept it vague, mentioning her school life and studies. Dessert was served shortly later and when she was finished, she politely excused herself to go to bed. When Annabeth arrived back to her room the maids were making quiet conversation in the corner. Upon her arrival they went quiet before helping her change into nightwear.

“You guys are dismissed, get some proper rest.” Annabeth yawned.

“Are you sure princess? One of us are meant to look after you while you sleep—” Lucy intervened.

“I’ll be fine, Lucy. See you all in the morning.” Annabeth cut her off with a smile.

One by one the maids left, thanking Annabeth for allowing them a good’s night sleep. Instead of going to bed like her body was begging, Annabeth decided to snoop around her room. She walked around the room trying to find something that was out of place. At first, she found nothing. Every book was rested perfectly, every candle was in place, every brick placed for perfection. Annabeth picked up a single candle and began to look closer at the walls. She lightly touched over the wall, then she found it. Ever so slightly, the painting changed colour. It was only slightly paler than the rest – only an architectural eye could notice it. She placed her hand against the wall and pushed.

The wall made a large clank as it moved backwards and to the side. Annabeth let out a big grin. Before her was a passageway. The hallway was dark, illuminated by Annabeth’s single candle. The passageway seemed old and dusty but thankfully for Annabeth there were no spiders. She came across many spare bedrooms, empty rooms, and hallways. She planned to mark down the passageways on a map. Eventually she had made it to the other side of the castle. She came across the library but instead of going into the library there was a faded door opposite it. Annabeth pressed against the door. The door was old, older than anything she had seen in the castle so far. As a replacement for a room presenting itself – there was a stone brick staircase. Goosebumps rose on Annabeth’s skin as the temperature dropped immensely. She began going up the old staircase, being careful to watch her step. At the top of the staircase laid a small circular room. The walls were replaced with old but beautifully designed wooden bookcases. The room had a quiet hum as an immense choir of authors muttered inside their books along the unlit, alphabetical shelves. Each book stitched into their own private coat. The books seemed antiquated, hadn’t seen the light in years. Annabeth carefully pulled a book of the shelf titled _History Of Arealla_.

Annabeth sat in the dusty chair and laid her feet upon on the rusty desk, head titled to the wind of the book. She moved from paragraph to paragraph as if touring a house of endless, panelled rooms. Realising she couldn’t read all of the books in one sitting she grabbed multiple other books before she hurriedly ran back to her room. When she reached her room, she slid the books into a compartment of her closet before collapsing onto her bed. She relaxed as the surge of excitement dispersed and she fell into a deep slumber.

◈◈◈

“Princess, it’s time for breakfast!” Lucy hollered as she tried to awake Annabeth.

Annabeth let out an incoherent grumble as she pealed her eyes open to see her maids standing around her bed. She sent a large smile to them as they helped her get out of bed and prepared for breakfast this morning.

“The King will not be at breakfast this morning as he will be dealing with business. The Queen has told us that you will discuss with her decorations for your ball.” Bree mentioned whilst Lucy styled Annabeth’s hair.

“Can I please wear jeans today?” Annabeth begged. Although she had only been forced to wear a dress once so far, she was already dreading to wear another one.

“I believe so.” Lucy responded with a sigh.

The three maids continued to help Annabeth get prepared for breakfast. Soon she had her hair tied back into a high ponytail and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once again, she thanked her maids for helping her and she began walking to the dining room downstairs. Occasionally Annabeth would come across a worker in the palace and would greet them with a smile or a quick ‘hello.’ Annabeth reached the dining room to see the Queen already sitting on a seat.

“Good morning.” Annabeth greeted with a small curtsey.

“Good morning, dear.” Queen Athena smiled. “We need to discuss decorations for your ball.”

Annabeth nodded for the Queen to continue and they began discussing all the decorations and colours that she would need to decide on. The duo decided on many decorations and would occasionally call in a maid to carry out the orders. Annabeth did not like having this much power, especially over something like this. If she wanted power – she wanted to have it on the battlefield, not over which colour would complement her skin. Annabeth had yet got to practice with her dagger which was currently packed away from prying eyes. She missed the adrenalin of dodging attacks and the sensation of jabbing the attackers.

Eventually it was time for Annabeth to go to her dancing lessons. Her teacher was a middle-aged old man with grey hairs beginning to grow in. He guided Annabeth teaching her where her feet must go and which direction to follow. Any misplaced feet or stumble that Annabeth would make while dancing would make him restart the song from the top. According to her teacher, she had to learn many dances with each correlated to a certain song. They were practicing in the ballroom and the music would echo throughout the empty hall. Annabeth’s feet were aching, and blisters were forming on her feet by the time her dance instructor dismissed her. Instead of being able to relax in her large bathtub until the sores faded away, she was forced to attend her meeting with the royal inquisitor.

Annabeth was directed to a large room like where she met King Frederick II the first time besides the room was brighter and less messy. There were no books out of the bookshelves or papers scattering the tables. In replacement for the wooden floor it was now smooth tiles that nearly caused Annabeth to slip. The royal inquisitor sat at a wooden desk; a stern look painted on her face. The royal inquisitor looked as though she was in her mid-twenties. Her hair was tied into a bun that stood securely on the top of her head. Small blue glasses rested on the edge of her nose as she studied the princess before her. Her lips were painted a bright red colour which were pulled into a thin line. Wrinkles were beginning to crawl onto her pale face.

“Good morning, miss.”

“Good morning, Your Highness.” The royal inquisitor welcomed. “I am Mrs. Mayball, the royal inquisitor here in Arealla. I have been informed you have the correct general adequate of royalty, such as which cutlery to use, how to correctly curtsey, proper manners – the basics. Since you have never attended a ball, I am going to give you a rundown on how to act, stand, look, and eat. Let’s begin with standing and walking.”

Mrs. Mayball rose from her seat and walked around her desk. She looked Annabeth up and down before coming to a silent decision in her head.

“Shoulders back, stand up tall.” The inquisitor directed. Annabeth copied these actions, receiving a nod that she was standing correctly. “Now do not walk but try to float. This would be easier in a dress.”

Annabeth straightened her posture and began walking back in forth in front of the royal inquisitor. She had only been at the palace for one day – but she was already practicing for her ball. Annabeth felt like she was under so much pressure. She had to be modelled into a perfect princess in just under two weeks. Annabeth was a people pleaser. She had too much pride. If she felt like one person disliked her; she would attempt anything to change their opinion. Whilst she was smiling and greeting maids and guards in reality she wanted to crawl back into bed and scream. Her life got flipped around so quickly and she was meant to talk, walk, and even stand like a princess. But Annabeth wasn’t a princess. She was a fighter. She liked the coldness of her dagger around her fingers, not a tiara. She wanted to stab, slice, and cut not smile, giggle and curtsey. Maybe some would argue that she was being unfair or spoiled – but that was how Annabeth was. She was heir to the throne. But in Arealla, you need a man to rule beside you. You need a king, or you were looked down upon. Annabeth disagreed with this system. Maybe if she did become Queen, she would change that. Make women more powerful. Prove to them that men just begin wars and play the world like a game. That women were strong, educated, powerful and could rule the kingdom better than any man could.

“Good, good. Now each kingdom and the royal family will greet you at the night of the ball. You must curtsey to each King and Queen and refer to them as ‘His Majesty’ or ‘Her Majesty.’ When you greet a princess, you must curtsey to them. Refer to her as ‘Her Royal Highness.’ When you meet a prince, they will take your hand and give you a kiss – while you are curtseying of course. You must call them, ‘His Royal Highness’ unless told otherwise. You cannot deny a dance request. Even if your feet are yelling in pain it is disrespectful to refuse a dance with another royalty. Since it is deemed your welcome ball – you must choose one prince to dance with at the beginning of the night for your first dance. How educated are you on each kingdom?”

“I know the basics. Although I am unaware of who the royal descendants are of each kingdom.”

“Alright. I’m sure you are aware of the three most powerful kingdoms. Ourselves, Pelillan and Adip. The kingdom of Pellian has three royal descendants. Prince Perseus Jackson, Prince Tyson Jayson and Princess Estelle Blofis. Prince Perseus is the heir to the thrown at sixteen years old, Prince Tyson is second in line for the throne at fourteen and Princess Estelle is last at six years old. The kingdom of Adip has two descendants, Prince Frank Zhang and Princess Clarisse La Rue. The kingdom of Afelassi currently under the power of Queen Artemis has no descendants. The kingdom of Abaynyth, run singlehandly by Queen Aphrodite has one descendant, Princess Piper Mclean. Rulers of Zoissi, King Zeus and King Hera have one descendant, Prince Jason Grace. Hoind which is currently under the power of King Hades and Queen Persephone have two descendants, Prince Nico di Angelo and Princess Hazel Levesque. Kingdom of Hailaveth had three descendants but unfortunately after their son Prince Luke Castellan died in battle it only left Prince Travis and Prince Connor Stoll. Although Hailaveth remains under the power of King Hermes. Prince Leo Valdez is a descendant of the Herratrem realm – run by King Hephaestus. Queen Demeter of Daesyn’s only descendant is Princess Katie Gardner. Asyma, powered by King Apollo and Queen Cyrene have one descendant – Prince Will Solace. Kingdom of Dwoen, although wildly known for their wine – have no descendants. King Dionysus and Queen Ariadne continue to rule over Dwoen.”

Annabeth gulped trying to remember ever descendants name. She doubted she could befriend them all, especially the ones Arealla was enemies with. But she was tempted to try. Annabeth came up with an idea. It almost felt like a lightbulb went up above her head. Each kingdom had a specific element they were known for, so she decided she wanted to get them a gift. Pellian was known for all kinds for their waters. Adip was known from their warfare. Abaynyth was known for love. Zoissi was known for their storms. Hoind was known for their underground. Herratrem was known for their mechanics. Daesyn was known for their plant life. Asyma was known for their music and medicine. Hailaveth were known for trade and luck. The kingdoms of Dwoen and Afelassi have no descendants but are known for wine and women-power.


End file.
